


Mikey's first time

by MaybeoneNight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Mating, Multi, Other, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeoneNight/pseuds/MaybeoneNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING, TURTLECEST! The mutant turtles are old enough to discover new parts of life, especially the ones, which bring pleasure. They have the so called "mating season", but Mikey's left behind again. How will he meet this all, what he needs to face will be written down. I wanted to mess around with this mating season of mutant turtles too a bit. I don't own 2014 TMNT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Messed up pairings

Warning, turtlecest!!!

I don’t own 2014 TMNT!

~Part 1~

 

There were periods, when Mikey wasn’t happy to be around his brothers. They got a so called ‘mating season’ of which Michelangelo couldn’t understand the meaning. Why was that mating season so special, than the others. He only could sense tension between his brothers. Leonardo retreated to his room, and didn’t come out for two days, sometimes Splinter took him some food, or something to drink. Donatello locked himself up in his lab, and worked even more, than ever, trying to distract himself, and Raphael….Raphael got that strange intimidating vibe. Mikey knew what mating season is, since Splinter told them, that they are not in the age to have some urges and sexual desires, which is natural. It was all clear why it was, but not so clear what is was, what happens, when they were on that season. It was nothing like how he saw “mating” between humans in TV, or porn sites, or magazines he found in Raph’s room, when he sometimes sneaked in. He…didn’t feel anything special, just feeling empty, as he saw how his brothers struggle.

It was enough for him, when he once , at such a period, Raph forced himself on Leo in the kitchen, before the other could retreat with some supplies in his room, cornering the blue masked mutant, and pressing his lower plastron to the other’s ass. He did it so roughly even through their intimate parts were covered with rags, that the material sank between Leo’s buttcheeks. It was so intimidating, and rough….and disgusting for Michelangelo to see, but what really want on his nerves was how Leo didn’t even fight back, he just let it happen, he just let himself being humiliated like that, it was so upsetting for Mikey to see…..how Leo even enjoyed it. From that time, Mikey decided, when it’s the time, and season for it, he will go out of the lair. He couldn’t bear it like that with his brothers, Leo was wierd, Don was stressed out, Raph was scary. It was enough; he went out every day, if he needed to. He told Splinter too, and the sensei accepted it, understood Michelangelo’s feelings, but he was also worried how his smaller son didn’t have urges like that at all. Was it that bad he didn’t feel like an overheated animal? He always wondered about that, he even started to wonder if he got an illness, or something, or Don questioned his impotency.

Mikey was upset and disgusted; also starting to be scared he indeed had issues. He was uncertain what to do, he wanted to get turned on. He kind of felt nice, when he watched something impropriate, but not as intensely, as his brothers. But then, one day , at one period it finally happened. He woke up with a headache that day, and he felt incredible pulsating in his lower parts, his wild instinct dictated to thrust his member in a nice, warm hole. He woke up. He was kind of glad it happened somehow. He went, and told Splinter, the other was happy for him, but then everything was ruined, as the father suggested for Mikey to get a bit closer his brothers. Mikey remember that disgusting scene, when Raph got so kinky about Leo. Somehow he guessed they did it.

“Where are they now?” Mikey asked Splinter.

“I think in Donatello’s room.” Splinter answered, it annoyed Mikey so much he was so calm about it, as if it was so natural, but they were brothers after all. Splinter noticed Mikey’s disgusted grimace. “Michelangelo, I know you don’t understand, as you never understand it, but I told you many times, that it’s hard for you all to get out your manly urges. It’s natural, and it can’t be held back, it shouldn’t. The only way to live it out is here, between your brothers. “

“No, that’s not true! I’m going to call my April baby girl, and she’ll do it with me, I’m sure she would.” Mikey frowned; he was so impatient, he felt like Raph for a moment. Thinking of April, and her naked body on him made him even more turned on.

Splinter shook his head.

“Ms. O’Neil is a very kind woman, and very important for our family. I don’t want you to hurt her, because now you’re capable of anything. I still suggest you to join your brothers for a little comfort.”

“No! I won’t mess this up! It’s my first time, dude, I just….I want it to be with a girl…with April…man, I bet she’s hot..” he jumped up, and got out of the room, he was already excited to call her. He ran after his phone, trying to close out the moans, as he rushed at Don's room. He actually felt a strong vibe and urge to go there and get ravished too, but no....he wanted to stay cool, and straight, and the Mikey he was.   
"Michelangelo, wait!" Splinter called after him, but then he sighed, as he knew he needs his son to go through this difficult road alone. 

 

~Will be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Messed up pairings

Warning, turtlecest!

 

I don’t own 2014 TMNT!

 

~Part 2~

 

Mikey called up April on the afternoon. He was very excited. He didn’t really had feelings for April, deep ones, but he still found her very attractive.

“Yo, angelcakes, wanna meet up?” he asked eagerly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t visit you guys , I have work to do, I was also invited to a night party with the new coworkers to celebrate the firm’s 5th year.” April’s answer came.

“It’s ok, girl, I got time all night! You, and me…a little together, you know….a little fun….” Mikey smiled a bit shy, yet his voice still remained flirty.

April sighed, she hesitated with a reply, she wasn’t happy about the signs at all, but Mikey didn’t get he shouldn’t force it. It was no good for both.

“At least…can I visit you..?”

“Mikey….”

“Pleeeeease?”

“Fine, but you can’t stay much, since I need to prepare for the night. “

Mikey jumped up, barely could hold back his squeal.

“Ok, ok! I’m on my way!” he hung up, with a big grin, and a sigh. “I’m off!” he shouted at Splinter’s room, he was about to go, when Leonardo was shuffling out of the shower. They gaze met, but Mikey tried to avoid it.

“Mikey…?” Leonardo asked on a tired tone.

Mikey’s chest tightened, as the other called out his name, but he ignored it, and rushed off fast. Splinter was standing behind Leo with a worried expression.

“Where is he going?” Leo asked, turning his head at Splinter.

“To ms. O’Neil’s place.” sighed Splinter. 

Leo shook his head, he was about to say something, but then when he heard Don’s moaning, calling out Raph’s name, he threw the towel from his shoulder, rushed in the room, his glare filled with lust and jealousy. Splinter rather went back to his room meditating.

 

Mikey rushed to April through sewers and rooftops, he was so excited, he even started to imagine those sexy scenes, like in those music videos, how he lays her in bed, and gently pulls off her clothes. He jumped in through the opened window. April’s hair was tied in a ponytail, big mess in the room, since she tried to find a decent dress for the night. Mikey just stood there at the window, smiled widely, staring at her hip, then his gaze wandered down on her ass.

“Ok, Mikey, I didn’t see you came! Hi!” April stood up from bent position at her cupboard, as she rushed to Mikey, and pushed a dress in his arms, examining it, and it was easier to check it out entirely , pressed to a taller, flatter surface, like Mikey’s plastron. As April was so close , Mikey eagerly reached out his hands, and hugged her close. April froze at first, she hugged him back rushed, then tried to free herself from his grip, but as She looked up, her eyes widened, as Mikey licked his lip, and cautiously tried to lean closer to her breathing heavily from excitement. Man,….she just…he just held her in his arms….But he was shy, and unexperienced, and instead of attacking April with a kiss, he slightly shuddered, as he stressed out, an awkward, wide smile on his face.

“Mikey, I can’t.” April murmured, as she turned her head away, leaning out of the closeness of the turtle’s muzzle, her kind voice was so serious and distanced, Mikey’s smile faded.

“Are….Do…Are you …..angry?” Mikey stammered, as he let her go, and stepped backwards, the clothing fell off of him.

April turned away, massaging her forehead. She really didn’t want to hurt her.

“Listen, Mikey, you’re so sweet, I like you a lot, but I like you just like your brothers. I appreciate your attention for me, you’re so sweet, really…..but I ….I don’t want this to go any further.” she said on a kind of pleading tone to be understood, and also a soothing one, since she didn’t want to hurt the teen turtle.

Mikey was upset and heartbroken. It was all his fault. He was so pushy with her…but he couldn’t help it. His hurting gaze lowered at the ground. April stepped closer, she placed her hands on Mikey’s cheeks, slightly lifting his head to face her gaze.

“I’m sorry, but we can stay close friends, like we were always, because you mean a lot to me.” she smiled at him with an encouraging smile.

Mikey felt so empty, but he acted out with his instincts. He laughed hysterically.

“Oh, man, I thought you’ll never ever want to see me again! I was scared there for a second!” he laughed, as he raised his face as far as he could from April’s hands, stepping closer at the window. “Ok….Ah….guess I’ll go, then, I already kept you up too much. Take care, and have fun, angel cakes!” he blew a kiss , then jumped out, April blew a kiss back chuckling.

He was very upset. Yes, it was easy for her to act it out as if nothing happened, but for him….it was hard. She rejected him, he was all alone with his kinky mind now, and he didn’t have any other female friends to ask them in bed. He was way too afraid to force any woman in mating with him, he was already way too nervous about it what he even needed to do.

 

It was already night time, as he was cluelessly walking through a park. It was silent, barely anyone was there, he didn’t even need to hide much, when he lifted his gaze from the ground, and froze. There was a bench in front of him, on the way, a woman was sitting on it. She wore a nice dress and a big furry jacket. She didn’t seem to be happy. She smoked, and got a bottle next to her leg. She was so pretty, her legs were so …pretty…her mouth was so pretty, as he blew out smoke….Mikey just stood there, staring at her. The woman slowly turned her gaze at him. Mikey forgot to breathe even, as her indifferent expression got into a very curious one. But she didn’t scream, not shout, not freak out seeing a mutant turtle. A faint smile appeared on her lush lips. She nodded with her head for the mutant to sit down. Mikey swallowed hard, as he sat down.

“What’s your name?” she asked after a little silence, as both stared at the ground. Her voice was so feminine and chick.

“Mikey….you?”

“My name is Charis.” 

~to be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

Messed up pairings

 

Warning, sexual content!

 

I don’t own 2014 TMNT!

 

~Part 3~

 

Mikey and Charis were sitting on the bench. Mikey peeked at her.

“How do you not….?” he tried to ask why she wasn’t freaked out.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t mind you’re different.” she said.

Mikey nodded, stood silent again, then tried to somehow break the silence.

“You….seem sad?” he asked cautiously.

“So are you.” she replies with a melancholic smile.

“My hearts was broken.” Mikey admitted.

“Mine too.” he said, as she slightly turned her knees at him, turning her gaze at him, examining the mutant. “How old are you?”

“Old enough.” Mikey smirked.

“For?” he asked, some flirt mixed in her tone, as her knee brushed to Mikey’s thigh. Man, he was horny.

“For adult stuffs…” she said, but it barely came out of him, as he was too excited.

 

She silently chuckled, as she finished her cigarette, then stood up. Mikey swallowed hard, as he stared at her waist. She was slim, and beautiful, with beautiful convex body, swaying those hips so sexy and gracefully. Charis smiled at Mikey, her smile was so luring, that Mikey couldn’t stop listening to his instincts, and follow her, no matter where she lured him.

Charis lured Mikey to an apartment in a flat. It was at an unfamiliar place for the mutant, but it didn’t matter. Charis closed the door after him, smiled at him, as she let the fur run down of her shoulder, and fall on the ground. Mikey felt he was feeling dizzy from stressing out, as his lower parts tightened up. He was filled with excitement, eagerness, and will to get her.

“So will you just stand in the doorway?” she asked provocative, as she chuckled, toddling in the room.

Mikey swallowed hard, clenching his teeth, as he followed her. When he turned in the room, she was already in her underwear.

“Dude….I-I mean dudette….” he stammered, as he gasped for air, his body was warming up, as if he was sitting in an oven.

Charis chuckled, as she stepped in front of Mikey, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up, their breaths meeting, their gaze close, buried in each other. Mikey stared with his innocent baby blue eyes in her deep brown ones.

“Are you afraid..?” Charis asked , her tone filled with lust.

“Shouldn’t I ask that..?” Mikey asked, sniggering hysterically from stress.

“ I told you I don’t mind….” she whispered, as he pressed her lips on Mikey’s.

Mikey tensed up from a moment, giving out a muffling sound in the kiss, his body trembling. It was so….exciting, so new, so sexy. He clumsily, awkwardly kissed back, his mind gone blank.

The next thing he knew, he was already pushed on bed, Charis on him, taking off her bra, his breath stopped staring at bare boobs. Charis snickered, as she grabbed his hands, placing on her breasts. Mikey trembled, his hands froze on the soft flesh. Charis took off his clothes too, then slowly pushed off his mask too, exploring his rough skin with her lips, running her fingers on his plastron, Mikey was completely blocked, he didn’t know what to do, as Charis was exciting him so much. He felt like fainting, as he gave out a moan, when Charis touched his hardened member. His vision got dizzy, his instinct for mating breaking out. His whole body shuddered, when it finally happened. Charis started moaning, as she started to ride him. He stammered incoherent words, as he grabbed her thighs, moaning loud with her too, as he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

He never had such an amazing night with so much pleasure and thrill. Charis was so hot, and it felt so incredibly good, he was starting to fall in love. He wished the night never ended, as he was scared it was only a dream, but unfortunately his body didn’t last for the entire night, that in the heated sex , his hips moved along with the thrusts Charis caused him.

“I…ah….hngh….muh….I’m….nah…I need too….ah…cum!” Mikey moaned between gasps.

“Then…do ..it…” Chari answered, as she pounded in deeper.

Mikey gave out a loud moan, as he pushed his hips up, Charis moaned out in ecstasy too, as she was filled. Mikey’s vision went blank, as he came, then fell back on the bed limply, panting, gasping for air. Charis sat on him, as she caught her breath, then knelt up, Mikey’s member popping out.Mikey couldn’t move , as he also started to feel sleepily. He gave out a whimper, as he reached out at Charis with a grabby hand. He wanted to snuggle up. He felt so relieved; he was so in love, he felt so secure.

But Charis didn’t lay back next to him, she reached down, and wiped some of Mikey’s genital, tasted it curiously, then naked, as she was, went to her stuffs, and took a cigarette, starting to smoke. Mikey dizzily say up.

“So….are you my girl?” he asked with a tired smirk.

Charis looked at Mikey with an indifferent expression.

“Sweet dreams, dear. “ she said, then went to take a shower.

Mikey got a bit more sober , as he sat up more. How did she mean that, what was that face for…was he that bad in bed? But she cried out so eagerly….Of course maybe he didn’t do much, since Charis needed to lead the whole mating, since he was just incapable to do more than moving his hip and moan like crazy. He started to stress out again, as he was puzzled. When she came back, she started dressing up.

“Why are you…leaving?” Mikey asked on a scared tone. He rather looked like a big kid, not understanding why the parent is leaving, when he was so happy to have them around.

“Because I got what I wanted.” she replied, as she took new panties from her bag.

“Wh…..” Mikey was startled.

“I wanted to see how is to have sex with an alien creature like you. I saw you and some others like you many times in the night. You always go to the same apartment , visiting. “ she took on her dress. “It was disgusting.” she replied. “But it wasn’t bad. You have a large one, and rougher one , than other men I’ve met so far.” she smiled, then started arranging her make up.

Mikey’s face got pale, as Charis sentence echoed in his head. “It was disgusting.”

Charis took her bag, and went to take her furry jacket too.

“You seemed sad, and my job is to make men happy.” she smiled, then left the room, and the apartment too.

Mikey froze. He was so busted like never before. He felt betrayed and even more heartbroken than before. He took his stuffs on, when he regained some stamina from the limp state, then went as far as he could from that place. He was so puzzled, and hurt, even his mask got wet from tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Messed up pairings, more Raph/Mikey in this scene

Warning turtlecest!

Warning , strong language!

I don’t own 2014 TMNT!

 

~Part 4~

 

When Michelangelo went home, his brothers were still in Don’s room. It was so confusing, and annoying, and disgusting. He hated everything, he was very upset. He always felt uncertain being a mutant turtle, he always tried to convince himself he can be handsome dude too, and it felt bad, when he was called ugly. His ego was hurt, but now it wasn’t just only hurt by Charis, but shattered too. Her reaction about the sex they had, being called “disgusting” was a stab in Mikey’s chest. Then why did she wanted to….why…how could she mate with him so easily….it was just sick. He went in the kitchen, and he was so furious and hurt, and stressed, he ate whatever came in his hand, throwing bottles and plates on the ground. He smeared food, milk on him, not even caring anymore, his pants and shoes got dirty. He froze, when he sensed someone entered the kitchen. His mouth was full, as he turned abruptly with a hamster face, big baby blue eyes. Master Splinter was standing in the doorway; he was concerned, but still was calm. He walked in.

“Such a big mess in such a short time. “ he simply said.

Mikey chewed the last bites, and spoke up.

“I can’t help it, when something turns out bad, food calms me down. Ye, food is a good best friend.” he tried to be comical as always.

“I see.” Splinter said again calmly. “Did you change your mind?” he asked after a moment of silence, peaking at Mikey as he prepared tea.

“About?” Mikey raised a brow.

“Staying closer to the family, which supports you the most.”

Mikey stood silent. He wasn’t sure what that meant, yet he kind of understood, but the thought rather grossed him out. Splinter finished preparing his tea, peered at Mikey, and then left the kitchen. Mikey found himself sitting at the kitchen’s table, buried in his thoughts. He was upset and puzzled.

After a time, Raphael came out of the room. He was grumpy, and very exhausted. He shuffled in the bathroom with narrowed eyes, and silent, tired groans. It was silence in the lair. Splinter retreated in his place, Don and Leo were sleeping, and Mikey…..Raph frowned, as he thought about their younger brother. After he took a shower, and covered his intimate parts, went to search for Mikey in the lair. He spotted the smaller mutant still in the kitchen at the table. Mikey seemed very hurt. Raph stood at the doorway, leaning one muscly arm at the jamb. Mikey lifted his gaze, when he heard the muscular mutant’s familiar heavy breathing.

“Yo.” Raph grumbled on his husky , manly tone.

“Hey, dude, got enough of doing the jiggie with the bros? “ Mikey tried to joke, but he just laughed awkwardly. Raph’s examining eyes gave him the shivers. He felt…kind of…aroused? No, that’s stupid. He laughed once more, then looked away, trying to find something to get busy with. He always needed fidgeting with something, when he felt tension, it was a kind of defensive instinct.

Raphael sighed, then plodded at Mikey, sat next to him. Mikey sighed too, his forced smile faded. They stat like there, silent, not even looking at each other for a long moment, Raph was expecting something from Mikey, and Mikey didn’t want to even see his brother, especially not Raphael. He was such a brute mutant, it wasn’t pleasant to talk with him about stuffs, and he also felt very awkward and even grossed, when he thought before Raph fucked Leo and Don. This just wasn’t something they could pretend like nothing happened.

Raphael got up from the table, and went, opened the fridge.

“So ye did it again.” he groaned annoyed.

“Yeah, sorry, dude.” Mikey answered on a plain tone.

“Where did ye throw it out this time?”

“Nowhere, it all stayed in.” he turned at the other slightly. “There’s still some milk left….” he pointed at a bottle in the opened fridge.

Raphael shook his head, took the box of milk, then sat back. Another moment, a silent one, Raph was drinking, Mikey was frowning, staring in front of him on the table, fidgeting with his fingers. He hated this pressure, he wanted to be alone, or else….and he , of course, couldn’t keep his mouth. After a long time, finally he took a deep breath, then let it out.

“I fucked a whore.” he said, as he pressed his legs together, and looked away in embarrassment, Raphael just make things worse, as he spewed out the milk he was about to swallow.

“Say it again?”

“I won’t…you heard it…” Mikey murmured, still his head turned away.

Raph stared at his smaller brother, examining him again, wiping his mouth off.

“…It’s ok,little brother.” Raphael spoke up on a pitiful tone. “I know it’s hard….hard, especially down there, but instead of trying to imagine scenes, just try it with us…having hallucinations won’t help… Ye just need to…mate it out, ye know.”

“ What?! You think I just…?!” Mikey turned at Raph surprised, his sentence cut in a sharp glare. “I can’t believe how much you don’t believe me….” he shook his head. “Hallutinations…dude, that’s harsh…really harsh, man.” his soothing, loose tone came back.

“ Mikey, women won’t want us to fuck them, we’re mutants. “ Raph tried to explain, but he started to lose his patience.

“This one wanted! ….she wanted it…her name is Charis, dude, I’m not lying. I swear… I went to April, but she rejected me, then I found her …on a park, I’m tellin’ ya, and….she was sad, and I was sad, and we just ended up in a room doing it…” he made a pained expression, clenching his fists over the table. “…then she said she only wanted to try how’s with a mutant…..and….” he clenched his teeth, cutting off the sentence, fighting with his tears.

“And…?” Raph asked, sliding closer, being very interested in the story.

“I guess you’re right, dude….they’re so pretty, but we’ll never have one…..I wanted to have a girlfriend…I thought Charis wants to be my girl…” he sniffed.

Raph pulled his chair closer, as he wrapped an arm around Mikey’s shell.

“And what happened next? How was to fuck her? How was to enter her?” Raph leaned closer as he rather whispered to Mikey in excitement and curiosity.

Mikey somehow felt relaxed and safe being so close to Raph, and that muscular arm being so protectively wrapped around him. He forgot how gross and filthy the other could be, filled with hickeys, bite marks and scratches made by Leonardo and Donatello, he leaned his head on the other’s supportive shoulder.

“Dude…it was like…miracle. She was so warm, and her boobs…man, the greatest fantasy a dude can ever have….her moans…..” he sighed day-dreamingly. “Well….she kind of fucked herself on her own on my dudehood… I kinda blocked down.” he chuckled embarrassed. “She was so pretty, man…so damn hot….” he closed his eyes, as he recalled the precious moment with Charis. “Everything was perfect, and exciting, until she….just got up, got rude, and went off.” he frowned, as he opened his eyes.

“Mikey, yer so naive…” Raph murmured, as he leaned close, brushing his beak to the other’s cheek.

Mikey winced as first, but it still was so soothing. It was kind of nice being so close to his brother. It felt safe, at least here he could say everything, complain it out, and be understood completely. It was so strange how Raphael was so nice with him, but he cherished the moment.

“ Yeah, you’re right…” he murmured back, their lips inches away from each other. “…but it’s still better than being a big gross hunk.” he snorted teasingly, then bursted out in laughter, as he ruined the moment, and Raph slapped his nape, standing up annoyed. He couldn’t help it, he loved to tease, especially Raphael.

“Moron.” Raph grumbled annoyed, as he went to the exit, Mikey laughed even better. When he silenced down, Raph turned back.

“We missed ye, ye know…” he smirked in a suggestive way, as Mikey made a shocked, but disgusted grimace.

Now it was Raphael’s time to chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

Messed up pairings

 

Warning turtlecest!!!

 

Warning , explicit content!!

 

I don’t own 2014 TMNT!

 

 

~Part 5~

 

Months passed from the accident with the woman for Mikey, and he started to forget it completely. Charis didn’t exist anymore, and he was rather occupied with other stuffs in life, rather than court for women he can never get anyways. He still got cry outbursts sometimes, when he remembered he was called disgusting, but somehow his brothers were so supportive with him. He never told them with details, since he was embarrassed, but since he trust his brothers, he told them what happened, and they were all very supportive with him, and comforted him, when he needed. For Mikey it was still strange, and he still didn’t want to hug with Raphael and Leonardo much, or at all. He was okay hugging Donatello, since Don always kept this pleasant brotherly distance, Leo’s hugs were too cold, and Raph’s were too awkward and squishy. He actually enjoyed the attention a lot, and so he got energy for many things, like trainings, spars, a little beat up missions with the ninjas, but the only thing he couldn’t be okay with yet was facing April. His smile always froze on his face, when he looked at him. He acted so naturally, as if nothing have happened between them in the past, as if they were always friends, but Mikey couldn’t forget how heartbroken he actually was by her. He just needed to forget all, he really tried.

Everything was okay, he got close to his brothers, and even trust them more, it was all back to normal, until one day it started again. Mikey woke up with a good mood that day. He jumped up, and he knew he slept in again, and his brothers were downstairs eating the breakfast. He rushed down happily, he got a nice idea for a spar. Like, what if they play too, not just spar. Need to win 4 matches on a row, and the one, who wins the least need to face a dare. He went fast, to tell his brothers.

“Guys, guess what, I got a….” but he didn’t continue his sentence, as he saw Raph slamming Leo at the kitchen’s wall, Don sitting at the table, staring at Raph with desperate eyes. Leonardo struggled at first, and grunted in protest, but Raph pressed his lower part to Leo’s roughly. Leo couldn’t handle it, as it was brushed to his, through the textile material; he gave out a kinky whimper, and begged to be fucked. Don shuddered, he jumped up from the table, and tried to interfere. He acted out he wanted to calm down Raphael, and save Leonardo, but actually he wanted to win Raphael’s attention instead. Mikey’s smile faded from this scene, and he started to feel sick, how Donatello and Leonard were fighting for Raphael’s attention. Leonardo openly expressed his feelings, provoking Raphael to get the animal out of him, while Don tried to talk him out of the situation, but his tone was desperate. Raphael seemed to like the attention. He was in total control over both. Mikey trembled for a moment, as he realized he was just standing there, and staring at them, he couldn’t move. He felt he wanted to run away, he felt disgusted, but he still just stood there, and stared at them, his heart pounding fast, his cheeks warming up like crazy. He winced, when Don was forced on his knees roughly, and Raph grabbed his head from behind, and roughly pressed it to his lower part.

“How ya like it…?” he asked on a thrilling tone, smirking, as Don gave out a muffled sound in the material, trembling , but letting himself be –in Mikey’s eyes- humiliated.

Leonardo couldn’t stand it, as he grabbed Raphael’s red band, and pulled him closer.

“Stop fooling around, if you want us, then get us already, or let us finish our breakfast, at least.” he murmured in Raph’s face.

“I don’t know, he seems very eager….” Raph sniggered, glancing at Don, then letting him go.

“Raph, please…..I…I’m sorry, Leo, I……” Don stammered, trembling in pleasure. “ I…I’m so embarrassed…” he lowered his head in embarrassment indeed.

“Pull yourself together, Don!” Leo demanded, he frowned, as he tried to focus too, Raph’s strong musk scent making him dizzy.

“But I…..I love being ravished by Raph…I’m just…..I can’t believe it…I just….”

“Don!”

Raph didn’t pay attention to the two arguing turtles anymore. He looked at Mikey. Mikey froze, and winced a little, when his gaze met with Raph’s. Raph stared at it too much, too long, and too predatory-like. An alarm was tingling in his head, but he couldn’t move. Raph stepped away from the other two, and started to walk at Mikey. Leo stopped shouting at Don, both looked at Raph where was he going. Mikey felt like suffocating from no reason. He laughed out hysterically, then started to talk fast.

“Good morning, I thought you’ll never notice me, I just wanted to say….yo, Raph! Guess what….dude, guess what! I got an idea! Dude!” he kept calling out, as he started to get in panic, since Raph didn’t seem to listen to him at all, he started to back away. He looked even scarier, when he was angry at Mikey and wanted to beat him up. That gaze…..it was more frightening than everything Mikey ever saw. He gave out a little helpless squeak. He was so puzzled why was he so afraid of his own brother, whom he hugged before awkwardly.

“Mikey, you better go.” Don tried calmly.

“D-dude, I’m sorry for everything I did, and offended you…..I’m sorry, please!” he tried to reconcile, and escape, and wanted to snap Raph back, but his arm was grabbed, and now it was his turn to be slammed at the wall.

“Raph, let him go!” Leonardo shouted on an angered tone, then rushed at them.

Don jumped up from the ground, and went to help Leo. Mikey gave out a whimper, as his legs didn’t touch the ground, he tried to kick Raph, but Raph’s hard member was felt through the rags and Mikey’s pants too, pressed to Mikey’s tail from below.

“Nhhnn!” Mikey gave out a panicked, helpless sound, as he shuddered from the intimate touch.

Leonardo and Donatello arrive just in time, as they grabbed Raphael’s muscly arms, and pulled him away, Mikey falling on the ground.

“Ye want it, bitch! Ye want it!” Raph aggressively shouted at Mikey, as he struggled to free himself.

Mikey stared at Raph with widened eyes. He was hurt again. He was scared of Raphael. He was still not prepared to face a mating season again. He fought with his tears, as he jumped up, and ran out of the kitchen.

“Get back here!” Raph shouted after him, but the other two held him down.

Mikey ran back in his room, jumping up in his bed, hugging his pillow, letting it out. It was all ruined. He cried himself in sleep. When he woke up, he felt incredibly hot, as if he got a fever. He saw blurry for a moment, as he felt incredible pressure in his body, finding himself rubbing his lower plastron to the hugged pillow. He was in heat, he felt like exploding. It was noon, he was hungry, but he couldn’t really feel it, since the heat in his body was stronger. He moaned silently. When he woke up a bit more, and sat up, his eyes widened. It happened in Don’s room again. He heard the fast creaks, the strong thump noises, and Leonardo’s moans mixed with Raphael’s lower grunts. His heart started to pound faster, as his cheek got warm again, not that he wasn’t burning up already, and his lower plastron was aching in pain already from the pressure. He couldn’t help, but listen, feeling actually turned on, squirming on his bed. He gave out a little moan too, then just slid his hand down. Mikey gasped , and breathed heavily, as he touched himself, throwing his head back, collapsing in bed, while he jerked off.

He moaned along silently with Leo’s desperate, loud ones, he couldn’t help, but imagine how wonderful it could feel being…No.Never. He grind his teeth, desperately trying to close out the image, and forcing himself to think of pretty women, while he helped himself. No matter how disgusting he thought it sounds, he still preferred the image with his brothers. He whimpered, as he gave in, then focused on the noises, panting, moaning, trembling, until he got off, when Leo screamed Raph’s name out, as he reached his end. Mikey moaned out, as he lifted his hips, his plastron feeling warm from his semen, then collapsed back, panting heavily. Still feeling warm. 

“Ra….phie?” he mumbled, as he realized how Leo called him out. It seemed so strange for him Leo calling Raph “Raphie”. They were all strange, actually. So very strange in this period. Don was so submissive, and desperate, he never was like that, Leonardo was so accepting, and they let Raphael do with them whatever he wanted. It was so strange, it shouldn’t be like that. He got that….strong , intimidating scent. Yeah, that should be the problem. He got that musk scent, which was so irresistible, and those…muscly arms, and that huge turtle. Mikey swallowed hard, remembering how huge it felt Raph’s member through his pants, and Raph’s rags, when he pressed to his tail so roughly.

Mikey spent the rest of the day eating, and sometimes going in the bathroom, or at his room, taking care of himself, and being very disturbed by the moans from Don’s room. He hid in the kitchen, when Leo or Raph came down to shower. At night he couldn’t handle it anymore, so he went outside. He didn’t care anymore, maybe he could have another round with Charis again.

After such a long time he visited the place, but the woman wasn’t there anymore. He sighed, sitting on the bench they were sitting back then. As he sat there, he soon realized he was so desperate, but not for Charis, or for women, or for the mating season feelings, but desperate for his brothers, but he didn’t want to admit it, so he rather flee from home. He sighed, as he was once more confused. He couldn’t discuss this with anyone. He was all by himself, because his family would encourage them to join his brothers, but he still felt disgusted, and he was afraid that more pictures of his brothers will shatter in him.

After a little wondering, he went back home. Since he took more fresh air, and got back home, he wasn’t so used to Raph’s strong scent, but now he felt it everywhere. He whimpered silently, as he rushed at his room. He threw him on his bed, he jerked off once more, then fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

  _Messed up pairings_  
-perhaps more Don/Mikey in this scenem mentioned Raph/Don, Leo/Don-

**_Warning turtlecest!!!_ **

**** **_Mentioned explicit content!_ **

 

 ****_I don’t own 2014 TMNT!_  


~Part 6 ~

 _  
_ The last period of mating season was very difficult for Mikey. He kept listening to his mind and innocent heart instead of accepting his instincts like his older brothers did. He had so many questions in mind, but he was afraid to ask them, or he knew the answer already. He didn't understand his family, why could they just accept this, he still couldn't process this fact. He lost some trust for his brothers, especially Raphael. He was actually scared from his own brother. He ignored the other as much as he could. At first, Raphael tried to get closer to Mikey, to somehow reconcile, since Leonardo told him what he's done to his little brother. "He's not prepared yet, Raph! Let him grow!" the sentence stuck in Raphael's head, Leo's strict voice, feeling incredibly guilty. He asked Mikey if he wants to play video games with him, or spar, or play a little basket ball, or just simply do silly things, which they used to do, the two of them, but Mikey rejected, keep finding false excuses, and Raph knew, so after a time he lost his temper, and also ignored Mikey. Donatello didn't want to be implied, since he knew it was Raphael's and Michelangelo's problem, so did master Splinter. The only other mutant, who cared was Leonardo, since it was his responsibility, but somehow he chose the wrong decision, as he kept arguing with Raph, instead of talking with Mikey. Perhaps because he felt embarrassed too.  
Master Splinter was actually very worried for his sons, but they were growing, and getting more mature. He reached to a point, where being a father of three sons was very difficult, and he didn't have parent friends, who could give him advice. He eventually asked April, to buy him books he could read, and from there get some inspiration for ideas, as how he could help his sons, who were more busy with their hormones, than their training.  
  
Luckily, they didn't yet need to face any chatastrophic events, only some minor crimes with the foot ninjas. After a tiring night, Mikey went in his room, still not having a good relationship with his brothers anymore. He missed the spoiling. He played with a ball in his room, throwing it on his wall and it bounced back. He was wondering again, and it started to make him rather upset. Where was his never ending humor? He was rather spaced out nowadays, and even slightly more serious. He got enough of it, he wanted his optimism back. He stopped playing, and he went to a mirror he had hung up on the wall. He sighed.  
"Okay, Mikey. Get it together. You!re the sexiest mutant turtle in New York....no, on the entire univers. Noone's awesome as you are." he started encouraging his own self to the point he started posing in front of the mirror after a time. "Yeah, Mikey, go Mikey! Who's the sexiest? You! By you, I mean me!" he got so into it, he didn't watch as he door opened.  
Donatello came in. He gave out a faint smile, seeing his little brother being silly again. He cleared his throat. Mikey jumped.  
"Oh! Donnie, I didn't see you...heh..." he smiled awkwardly.  
"It's okay, Mikey, sorry I disturbed you being busy with your mirrored self." Donatello said, as he closed the door behind him, then walked closer to Mikey.  
He awkwardly pushed his glasses up, clearing his throat. After an awkward silence, and before Mikey could ask anything, Donatello finally spoke.  
"Look, Mikey...I'm sorry. I mean.....last time, we.....I....acted very strange in front of you, so please excuse my outbursts, but I am not myself at a certain period. You know, it is scientifically proved, that..."  
"Wait, what? Why are you apologizing?! Or no, better question, why are you apologizing to me? It's not my business." Mikey blinked confused. He actually felt flattered, that Don came to him and apologizing, it actually felt good for him in a way.  
"I am apologizing, because I understand how you might feel." Donatello said, giving up explaining the long scientifical theories and facts he understood. "Trust me, I felt the same, when I first started to feel sexual desire. I mean I already knew about mating, and the mating season, and what is it about long long ago, but.....I didn't know it's so different, when you're in it, feeling it, than when you're reading about it...." he was genuinely embarrassed, and he was actually adorable, Mikey really felt an urge to just hug the other. "...it's so wierd..." Donatello whispered, then continued on a silent tone, as he saw Mikey actually made a curious expression. "I first thought I learnt enough, studied enough, and I can take care of it on my own, in privacy. I was aware we couldn't have the possibility to mate with a female, or a woman, so I planned. Firstly, I tried to create a female, I was so excited about it, but it didn't work out....But I extracted some blood, cleared it, so that I extracted the mutagen we carry in our blood, I ordered a small female turtle, not a toddler one, but which is already enough mature to ....you know, mate....I also took some blood sample from April, I lied to her about the experiment, and....everything was perfect, but the turtle died.....I couldn't handle it, so I didn't repeat the experiment, I couldn't afford to take another life...." Donatello sighed.  
"Sit down, dude..." Mikey offered, as he sat on the bed, getting very curious. It actually sounded very awesome if Donatello could create a female mutant turtle. Or perhaps he could just create the girl of his dreams!  
"After giving up with the big idea, I stuck to smaller ones. Pleasing myself. At first it worked, but after a time, when I....." Donatello sat down, feeling embarrassed, fidgeting with his outfit. ".....I smelled that scent......R-Raph has an incredible....scent...." he swallowed hard. " And an incredible body."  
"You're kinda into Raph, I see..." Mikey said indiscreetly, grimacing.  
"No!...well yes, but not like how you mean. Mikey, listen....I didn't want to accept it and like it at first either. It's wrong in so many ways. But science also proved, that it's more healthier to give it out, than to make it stuck in yourself. I calculated, I tried to find ways out, but we don't really have much chance, and trust me when _I_ say so. I am not willing to convince you, or anything, I just came here, to talk a bit with you, to know you're not alone, Mikey, and that....I'm sorry......we shouldn't supposed to do these kind of activities, but we're brothers,mutants,  and we're the only ones, who can genuinely understand each other." he said, and patted Mikey's shoulder, than wanted to go out, but Mikey caught his wrist. His bonding with Donatello was rebuilding itself, he started to find a kind of hope, a kind of encouragement.  
"How...was it.....?" he asked, blinking his big blue eyes widened in kind of frustration.  
Don looked at Mikey, sighed, then sat back.  
"At first it was frightening. It happened one night, when I was pleasing myself, Raph kicked in the door, and he acted I wasn't in the middle of anything, asking me to repair something. I felt very embarrassed, but I started to feel very aroused from his scent. He acted so strange.....as if...he was courting me.....I shouted at him to leave the room, and go away, he was a jerk, and I felt awkward. Leo came in too, he was scolding Raphael, but then he looked at me. His gaze was so hungry, I was so scared of him, I swear I was more scared of Leonardo, than Raphael...." he said on a rushed, silent tone. "Leo made the first move, he didn't hesitate so much like Raph, he climber on me, and .....I don't know what happened....all I remember I was moaning like crazy under Raph, while Leo was holding me in his arms, kissing my neck.....I didn't like it....it hurt, I couldn't breathe, and it was too much, it was too strange. Eventually the feeling changed, and I wanted more and more. I had sexual intercourse with both, but them being so dominant, I was always under one of them..." he sighed. "Now I'm kind of used to being the....like how Raphael calls it, the "little spoon". Also I figured, Raphael and Leonardo fights a lot in bed, for control, but Raphael wins, thanked to his strong musk. I was scared and embarrassed of them after, but after I made researches, talked with master Splinter, and after a time, I learned how to let it go, and rely on my instincts. I am not joking, Mikey, my health is in better conditions, than when I tried to please myself with tools..."  
Mikey lowered his gaze from Don. He felt so frustrated, he trusted Don so much. He needed to think for a moment, then he swallowed hard, tensing a little.  
"D-Don....."  
"Yes, Mikey?"  
"Look, bro....I uh......the things you said made me wonder a little bit.......I was ...I was thinking......well...maybe....m-maybe....well as how you're scared of Leo, I'm scared of Raph, so....and scared of this whole thing....but I'm a cool turtle! So....c-could we....go slow...with this...?P-perhaps we kiss..?" he tried to use a cool tone, but he was just a silly Michelangelo.  
Donatello blinked, not believing what he just heard.  
"You want me to kiss you....you mean now?" Don asked with widened eyes.  
"Yeah...j-just look how cool I am, heh....the good Michelangelo, the best mutant with best kisses!" Mikey made a pose to impress Don.  
"Mikey, you never kissed anyone before..." Don facepalmed.  
"Yes I did!"  
"Oh really, who?"  
"Ch-...doesn't matter......"  
"Okay, shut up. " Don said, as he exhaled, to calm himself and scooted closer to Mikey. "Now close your eyes..." he instructed, and he did the same, ready to kiss Mikey, ready for the soft, intimate contact.  
Mikey felt butterflies in his stomach, very excited, or even way too excited. He leaned in too fast, to strong, and his nose his Don's.  
"Ow!" Don leaned away, petting his own nose.  
"Sorry!" Mikey smiled awkwardly, both laughing.  
"I think you should ask about this Leo too...maybe...."  
"Nooo, no he would just scold me and such! Come on, let's try it again!" Mikey said, then leaned in again, freezing in that position, waiting for Don.  
"Oh, wel ooookay..." Don said uncertainly, then cautiously leaned in too, and soon they managed to kiss. At first if was very awkward and clumsy, but eventually it came out to be a good, tender kiss.  
"Woah......it's so different..." Mikey said amused.  
"W-well....." Don shrugged, pushing up his glass again.  
"Let's do this again sometimes!" Mikey cheered feeling one level braver.  
"Okay." Don smiled, after they hugged, Don left the room and Mikey went to sleep. Don jumped,  when he closed the door, not expecting Leo standing there, leaned against the wall.  
"L-Leo! Didn't expect you to be here..." Don said, he felt slightly afraid, since Leo's eyes were narrowed.  
"So how does he feel?" Leonardo asked on a cold tone, he was filled with jealousy Don was asked for such things instead of him, and also worried.  
"Well better." Don answered, not sure what else he should say.  
"Good." Leo said after a time, turned his shell at Don, and walked off to his room. Don sighed, and went to his room too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messed up pairings  
> -perhaps more Don/Mikey, Leo/Mikey
> 
> Warning turtlecest!!! 
> 
> Mentioned explicit content! 
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t own 2014 TMNT!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Part 7 ~

Mikey was feeling better again. He barely could wait to have chances to talk to Donatello on private and try out kisses. He didn't feel so awkward around Donatello anymore. He realized he really needed to talk to someone about these intimate things and it felt nice how Don was willing to "experiment" and he actually enjoyed it too. First they just kissed, then they tried to touch a bit, but both of them felt awkward.

Mikey kept avoiding Leonardo and Raphael even more, as if only master Splinter and Don existed. This, however, hurt both Leo and Raph. Raphael was very grumpy and had an aggressive attitude towards Mikey, Leo only stayed silent and observed.

Mikey felt more confident with Don and kept encouraging himself thaz he will ask Don to spend the mating season with him. The only part he forgot again, that Donatello still enjoyed being with the older brothers too.

Tone night before the season he decided to go to Don and tell him right away. He couldn't wait til the first night. He wanted to sneak in Don's room. He barely opened the door and already started talking.

"Hey, dude, let's have turtle boogie toge-...Don? Dude?" he looked around, but he wasn't anywhere. He walked more in the empty, dark room, the only light source was the opened door, when it was blocked by a turtle figure. Mikey gasped and turned around. His eyes widened, when it was Leo's sillhouette. "Dude. You scared me! Whassup, yo, Leo, mah man!" he trued as he always used to, loose and laid back, but he actually was nervous. Leo's cold, strong gaze made him feel naked.

"Follow me." Leo simply said on a slightly demanding tone.

Mikey hesitated, but his curiosity let him after Leo. They went up, out of the sewers, climbed on a roof, looking at the city. Leo just sat on the edge and stared down, he seemed as if he was seaeching the streets for bad guys with a serious face, but he actually was focused on Mikey's presence. Mikey climbed after Leo and then walked to him, crouching beside Leo. He stared at the older brother's face for a moment, tried to igure out where they should look what should they stare at, like a puppy trying to imitate the older dog. It was awkward, it was always awkward aroubd Leonardo. He wasn'tmuch the talkative type. He didn't talk silly things much or tried to avoid them completely. Mikey fidgeted with his clothes, not sure if he should speak up or not. It was so difficult holding self back from not speaking up, eventually Leo broke the ice.

"Would you like a pizza?"

"But...we ate before?" Mikey blinked confused.

Leo nodded. Mikey felt even more tension. Leo seemed struggling with something. Was he....

"Is...this a date?" Mikey asked sounding very silly and innocent.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment, his face muscles twitched. He needed self control to hold himself back from burting in laugher.

"Maybe."

Mikey's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow...uh...." Mikey grumbled, looking around, scratching the back of his head, then played with his bandana.

Leo finally looked at him, examining him, Mikey got emvarrassed, looked away. This was just not right. Why was he afraid of his oen brother's gaze?! This was just not right. He was Leonardo, his brother he spent most of his life with and their family.

"Lately you ignored us. I didn't even have the chance to ask you, so I ask now: How are you?"

Mikey scratches his head again.

"Sorry, dude. It's just.....things happen and I'm...."

"Not comfortable with it. I know." Leo interrupted. He looked at Mikey, he was still struggling. He wantrd to say and do simething but he couldn't.

"Are you...angry?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked at Mikey surprised. He actually managed a faint smile.

"No, Mikey. I'm just disappointed I am not the one making you feel comfortable."

Mikey laughed.

"What are you saying, bro!"

But Leo interrupted again.

"I shouldn't have let you see. It's not right. It was too early and now it's too late. This is not how you supposed to get familiar with things." turns at Mikey looking like an actual ninja with honor, who accepts his mistakes and apologises without shame."Forgive me, little brother. I failed you." he said bowing on a traditional Japanese way as they learned from their sensei."Will you give me another chance to make things better?"

Mikey was left speechless. He got so tense and embarrassed about Leonardo's so formal speech. It felt like no emotion was included there, yet somehow Mikey sensed and knew Leo actually had deep emotions, just he held them up.

"I uh...." he wondered more. He actually panicked."What....do you mean....?!" he jumped up."What do you want?! Bro...bro..bro bro bro, wait."

Leo lifted his head nervous, yet confused.

"What is it, Mikey?" but he didn't wait for response as he realized what Mikey meant."Jesus, Mikey! Where's your head at! How can you imagine me trying to do this...to...call you out here and apologise and right ahead mate you?! Is this how you think of me?!" he genuinely sounded disappointed and upset.

Mikey slumped on place, feeling very embarrassed.

"I'm....sorry, dude..." bit his lower lip, felt guilty, yet heated up, if he could, he would be blushing from his cheek to shoulders. He was the one all along who thought of perverted things and even hoped something would happen between him and Leo. Is he crazy?! He blamed the fact the season was near.

"I only asked for a chance to be a better brother for you. I want to let you get used to us again and feel better with us. Your ignorance towards me and Raphael is hurting."

Mikey's eye widened.

"I didn't know...I was...was I?"

"Yes you were lately." Leo's eyes narrowed.

Mikey wondered. He actually felt Leo was right and he hated being harsh. He loved his family. He always did. Thinking about this gave him a feeling back about the fact he loved his brothers. He forgot the tension and disgust and fear and collapsed, hugging Leo tight. Leo gave out a small noise as air was pressed out of him, gently wrapped arms around Mikey, pat his shell.

"I'm sorry, Leo! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so lost and...alone. I have no idea what's happening and what should be done. I have noone to talk to and I'm just scared! I don't see it's something what should be happening between us! Brothers don't do that!" Mikey finally spill it all out. Swallowed."Can you keep a secret...?" whispers, Leo's grip tightened on his shell, he showed he was listening.

"I'm scared of Raph. But.....I feel hot..."

Leo's eyes widened, suddenly feeling heat too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed up pairings  
> -more Leo/Mikey, Raph/Don
> 
> Warning turtlecest!!!
> 
> Explicit content!
> 
> I don’t own 2014 TMNT!
> 
> P.S. Sorry dearests for the late updates v.v I'll tell, that no matter how long it'll take, I'll finish it!~ Thank you for standing by and reading!~ owo

~Part 8 ~

 

The embrace between Michelangelo and Leonardo lasted a bit too long. Mikey didn't want to let Leo go, as he was too embarrassed to see his reaction on his face and Leo didn't want to let Mikey go, as this was one of their warmest hugs in their lives. Also the fact, that their bodies started to feel strange from the upcoming mating season. Eventually Leo cleared his throat and tried to pull away. 

"Ok, Mikey...." he mumbled on a kind of clumsy tone. 

Mikey's eyes widened, leaned away fast, looked away, everywhere but not at Leo. 

"Sorry, dude. So....." he trailed off, as he spaced out from the chaos of feelings inside of him, also Leonardo's gaze was felt and that made him even more tense. 

"I won't tell." Leo stated on a serious tone. 

"W-what?"  Mikey asked on a puzzled tone, dazed, as he finally got in eye contact with Leo. 

"The secret. I won't tell the secret. Although I'm sure Raph and sensei are the only one, who don't know, because they don't have to know." Leo explained, Mikey made a slightly frightened face, as Leo sounded so strange, there was something strange in his tone. He was puzzled what was implied. He wasn't the wisest turtle and he didn't get hints so well. He didn't understand that Leo meant Donatello also knowing the secret and what sounded strange in his tone was jealousy. Although Leonardo also didn't know Mikey never really complained to Don much about these things, he was too occupied asking Don about kisses. Mikey really wanted to ask what Leo meant, but Leo stood up. 

"Come on. We need to get back." he grumbled and already started walking to go down at an alleyway and into a sewer. Mikey sighed, making a silly face, then jumped up, rushing after Leo. 

"I mean...are you sure you want to go back...? The fresh air was nice..." Mikey said with a silly grin, when they got into the sewers, somehow feeling more heated up in the closed space. Leonardo turned around, looking at Mikey curious. 

"You wanted to stay?" 

Mikey stared at Leo a bit spaced off. He tried to wonder, but his head was full of thoughts, a mixture of video games, what will happen in the next issue of the new comic he got, Don, some filthy thoughts, confusion, some emotions he couldn't understand, but what bothered him the most was the thrill of being with Leo, playing the dangerous game of does he want to touch with Leo or doesn't, when suddenly a very concrete sentence formed in his head: _Leonardo is handsome_. He laughed hysterically, feeling awkward and terrified of his own secret wants. Leo noticed there is something wrong with Michelangelo, so he walked closer to him. As he did, Mikey backed off, until his shell hit the wall. Leonardo didn't stop.

Mikey swallowed, as he got trapped between Leo and the sewer wall.  
"I didn't do anything!" he blurted out in stress.  
Leo just stared at Mikey, trying to read the truth from his expression.  
"Is there something you want to tell me, brother?" Leo asked the air around them becoming a bit heated, although the sewers was cold.  
"I don't know, is there?" Mikey smiled awkwardly, looked away, he felt like he can't look in Leo's eyes again.  
"Mikey...."  
Mikey closed his eyes tightly, before he could think through what he was saying, he already spoke out.

"I thought about touching! It's not my fault, dude! Blame the...blame the cosmos!"  
As always, he sounded silly again. Leo's eyes widened, looked away with a frustrated frown, licked his lips. However, he just did like what none of the others could: keep his cool and speak on a normal tone and also even being able to keep eye contact without problem, even if things blew up deep inside.

"It's alright, Mikey. We're almost home. You can go to the showers and I'll make sure Raph doesn't go near there and I could ask Don to check on you, if you want." he offered helpful, but actually all he wanted to drag Mikey with himself in the showers instead, but he held back. The guilt of being the one with responsibilities didn't let him obey his desires.  
Mikey felt like he could blush til his shoulders.  
"It's...it's fine, no need, bro, I'll be fine! I'm the radical dude Michelangelo! Huah!I tie my shoes alone!" he tried to make a rap move trying to seem lose. Only if Leo moved a bit farther, then he could escape and save his personal space. Although it sounded just perfect. Raphael out of the way, then the fear is away, that means he can relax and instead of awkwardly ask Donatello directly for mating, Leo could make it as if it would be a little accident Donatello walking in on him. He wouldn't even mind it. He actually started to feel closer to Leo.

Even if Leo felt he was in full control of the situation, the next thing he realized they were doing was hands on each other and beaks brushed together, Mikey's eyes closed, mouth slightly open, almost inviting. Leo wanted to jump away and shout at Mikey, that that would result in terrible things. He felt trapped now, as he shouldn't let this happen yet if he said anything, he would startle Mikey and that wouldn't be good. None of the choices were good. He was in such situation so many times in his life. What the sensei taught him was: in this kind of situation choose the one, which is less bad and can be corrected. So Leo closed his eyes too and let it happen, feeling Mikey's lips clumsily brush to his, Leo felt he could kiss him deeply, but he held back, stayed as calm and relaxed as he could, allowing himself to almost encouragingly run his hands up and down the sides of Mikey's shell, while letting Mikey feel around his chest plastron, arms and hips.

Mikey wasn't aware of what he's doing. He just acted before thinking again. He was actually touching Leo and trying to kiss him. He felt hot. He actually enjoyed it.....he felt....secure....it was good.....The problem started, when he opened his eyes and realized what he was doing. He gasped and leaned away with a panicked expression, but Leo held him down and started to calm him and that nothing happened, everything was alright. Mikey pushed Leo away roughly. "Everything's fine?! Nothing happened?! Dude, that should be me saying that!" he said on an annoyed tone, yet somehow still sounding silly. He turned away from Leo and walked at home, somehow not feeling so talkative, he still felt warm and his heart was pounding like crazy. Leo just stood there dumbfounded for a moment, then shook his head and followed Mikey silently, after they switched to ninja-like parkouring between the tubes. At home, things were oddly silent. Mikey and Leo looked around.They looked at each other, then walked more in to search for the others. "We're back! Sensei? Donnie? Raph?" Leo tried with a loud tone. he went to master Splinter's room, but noone responded. Mikey jumped up to their rooms, he knocked at Don's room, but it was empty. He raised a "brow", he heard noises from Raph's room, he already could feel Raph's musk was getting stronger. He peaked in. He almost got pale, as he saw April and Don in Raph's room giggling, while Raph was being a show off. What was she doing here?! Why was she in _Raph's_ room?! He felt so confused and strange. He didn't want April to have fun at this time with his brothers and he didn't want his brothers to be giggling around with April. Not now. Not at this time. He eventually pushed the door in and entered, tried his best smile. 

"Wassuuuuup! Mikey's in the house! Wow, we got a fine lady in da crib? Welcoome, welcoome!" he tried on his usual Mikey-style, but kind of sounded exaggerated. 

"Oh hello, Mike, where's Leo?" Don waved, Raph made a serious face lowering his arms, stopped flexing his biceps, April just smiled, giggled at Mikey's appeariance. 

"Hi, Michelangelo." she said on that sweet tone Mikey hated now. 

Mikey glanced at Don, then at Raph, then at Don and April. He noticed Don a bit dazed and Raphael....well it was better not describing him. Mikey actually started to wonder how April is not bothered by Raphael's scent, or just like Don, he was so curious what does she actually feel, but noone dared to ask. Soon Leonardo and master Splinter joined too. Leo greeted the others too, he walked more in the room, then Mikey, looked over Raphael for a moment in a way he was making sure he didn't do anything inappropriate. 

"What can we thank your visit for?" Leo asked April on a friendly tone, he even managed a faint smile. 

"Oh, I just came to pick up master Splinter! He decided to visit and stay to help me in a project." April explained. 

Leonardo surprisingly made a nervous face, looked at master Splinter, who nodded at him calmly. 

"That means you will be taking care of your brothers and our home." the responsibility was put on Leonardo, who accepted and bowed. 

"Yes, sensei." 

Raphael and Donatello looked at each other, then Raph looked at Leo with a teasing smile. 

 

Soon April and master Splinter left, Mikey waved, then suddenly a very stressful and strange tension filled the lair. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but as I promised, I'll finish this, even if I'm busy with real life!

Messed up pairings

Warning, explicit sexual content!

  
~Part 9~

 

As the turtles accompanied April and master Splinter out and as they disappeared, there was tension and silence. Raphael's gaze was on Leonardo now, who didn't want to turn around and face them. Donatello was standing there beside Mikey and nervously arranged his glasses and outfit, taking time fidgeting, the nerd he was. Mikey just stood there staring forward in nothingness, spaced out and a smile frozen on his face. Noone seemed to want to speak up, until Michelangelo broke the ice.

"Is it just me, or April's ass got rounder?" he blurted out.

Leo brought his hand to his face on a facepalm, Raphael chuckled on a deep tone, while Don stopped fidgeting and pushed his glasses up, ready for the scientific speech about April's graceful feminine backside. For that moment Mikey felt a comfortable atmosphere, something nostalgic, something safe and comfortable, something, that reminded him of themselves, as they always were as brothers and there was no stress about the hotness in their body. Mikey's smile started to curl off his mouth, as he remembered he actually felt turned on and he might have been staring at April's ass all along and everyone knew, just noone took him on serious, since he was Mikey. But Leonardo knew. He knew and he was afraid Raphael started wondering too. He also knew Don knew, just Donatello treats these way too naturally and calmly. Leonardo clenched his teeth, finally turned around and walked closer to them, while he was wondering how would Donatello treat Mikey, if he needed to take responsibility on taking care of Mikey's needs. It made Leonardo jealous of the thought Donatello was a more reliable and more responsible brother, than he was. He got so turned up on that fury, he selfishy wanted to take it out on Raphael.

"We're going to spar. Mikey. Take a shower, you stink. Don, before Mikey does that, repair the showers. Raph, you're coming with me." he barked out the orders.

Mikey blinked surprised, then smelled his own armpit and made a face, nodded in agreement.

"Dis turt needs showah." he tried to sound cool and adorable at the same time, which he managed.

"But I already fixed the..." Donatello started, but when he stared in Leo's threatening, deep gaze, he somehow felt way shorter, then he was."Ok?" he said on a very silent, whimpery tone, swallowed hard.

Meanwhile Raphael was silent. Maybe too silent. Noone knew how well he observed things. Oh, how much he knew and yet how much he was amuzed about. It might have been an instinct to check out the compatibility of his brothers, and take advantage of them, while he was a horny mutant, but deep down in his heart, he knew he is capable enough to take care of his brothers and care for them. Having them as "fuck bros" wasn't the main drive, he never could express how grateful he was for the mutual trust between them and how he fell in love with the spoiling they gave him during the difficult times. He was aware what a strong musk he had and how it was both an advantage and disadvantage. He suffered the most during the mating seasons. If he couldn't be satisfied enough, he actually had physical pain and a pressure in the head. He was incredibly panicked the first time he felt it, but he tried his best to stay cool and show who's the Big Guy. However, he was always and still was scared to give in fully for the instincts, as he was always scared to hurt his brothers, which somehow didn't mind to be squashed under him at all. It all went well, until they remembered there's Mikey. And now here he was, the annoying little brother seeming to be a competititve candidate. Leonardo wanted him. Donatello seemed very close to him. Raph even dared assuming those two idiots try to play "dating", to ease up the panic. He wasn't actually far from truth. He looked at Mikey for a moment, decided it was time to step up and show him his place. He glanced back at Leo, nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

Mikey and Don stared at Leo and Raph, somehow there was tension. Both were afraid there will be an argument between the two. Those arguments could be very severe sometimes. Noone could argue as much as Leo and Raph. Mikey shrugged and tugged at Don's arm.

"Comming?"

Don nodded and they headed in the showers. When there, Donatello sighed.

"I don't get why I was sent here, the tubers and everything is just fine, I also cleaned, so they don't need to be cleaned even!" he complained.

Meanwhile Mikey felt like dying, both from having an erection, being with Don alone and somehow remembered the kiss with Leo from before. Eventually he remembered to collect his mind enough to try a clumsy initiation.

"W-well...maybe....we could..shower together..? Bro?" he grinned on a goofy way. Donatello blinked surprised, he didn't seem to catch the meaning.

"You could help wash mah shell!" Mikey tried further.

Evebtuelly Don nodded with a smile.

 

In the dojo Leo already started warming up. Raph just sat down and watched him. He was furious, it showed well. His movements were rough and sudden, his muscles too tense, his breathing too sharp. Leo could be the stealthiest of all of them, anytime he wanted to, but when he was furious for real, he could be very rough. Raph sighed and rested his chin on a hand.

"You seem agitated." he said on a deep, fairly calm tone, but he rather sounded teasing.

Leonardo kept up the warm up, only his eyemuscle twitched.

"Get up." he replied on a cold tone.

Raph's eyey narrowed challenging.

"No."

Leo stopped and turned at Raph, ready for the spar.

"Get up now." there was a threat in his tone now.

Raphael grinned.

"No."

Leo clenched his teeth, muscles tensed.

"I said ...Get up!!" he shouted, as he sprinted and tackled Raph. He was on top of him on no time, pinned Raph's wrists down, glared at him with a snarl, panted furiously, soon realizing it was a mistake. He was too close to Raphael and inhaled more of that strong musk. Raph didn't move. He glared back at Leo, then sniggered.

"So...won't you kiss me?" he asked on a teasing, flirty tone.

Leo's grip losened, he calmed down a bit, he was rather shocked now. They stared at each other for awhile, there started to be that very familiar sexual tension for both. Leo didn't feel ready yet.

"Rewards go after the win." he said on a strict tone again.

"So I need to fight for that kiss you'll never give me anyways?" Raphael was teasing again.

Leonardo sighed, he got up, easily rolled backwards with skilled movements, got in position again.

"You'll get more if you're a good boy." he eventually teased back, that tone and gaze surely got Raph off of his feet.

Raphael felt that very familar tingle and had that reassuring thought he won't sleep alone that night. He got in position, then charged at Leo.

 

Mikey and Don were standing under the shower, both staring at Mikey's erection, water pouring down on them.

"Isn't that awesome, dude...?" Mikey whispered.

"Well yes, that is a healthy erection, Mikey. It is not advised to shower in a low temperature, because you will lose it unnaturally and then you'll-"

"Dude shush!" Mikey interrupted Don, as he looked up at him kind of longingly. "I...guess we could go on the next stage..."

Don blinked, squirmed around awkwardly.

"Y-you mean we should...now...? Here...?" he glanced around, somehow starting to feel hot also.

Mikey nodded, then held Don's hands and leaned and pecked his lips.

"O-oh turtle's Heaven...." mumbled Don between the kisses, nervously, yet naturally curiously and excitedly

 

Leonardo was panting heavily, soaked in sweat. The spar with Raphael got a bit serious, both having a few bruises here and there, Leo not giving in so easily. He actually got fatigued from his fury, there was only need and want, Raphael's sent making his mind foggy with lust. However, he fought against just undressing and getting on four or dropping on his knees and ready to be gagged with a long, sweaty, salty load. He felt the hotness in his body more pressuring, as Raphael kissed at him teasingly, provoking him. He clenched his teeth and charged again. After a long moment of fight, Leo got a punch in the face, that threw him on the ground, but before he could stand up, he was turned on his stomach, a strong, muscly arm wrapped around his neck, an erection poking his tail, Raph's panting at his head. Leo growled out, as he tried to struggle out, but he stopped, when the arm tightened around his neck and he barely could breathe.

"Gotcha." Raphael murmured on a raspy tone.

"It...wasn't fair..."

"It never is, when I win, huh? Now about the reward..." he grabbed and pulled off Leo's pants."Since you pissed me off, I'm going to take what I want." he also confirmed with a bite in Leo's shoulder.

Leo glared forward, hissed and slightly tensed from the bite, but he tried keeping his calm, as he was dominated. It made him frustrated how he was so defenseless every time from that musk and Raphael's rough nature. He gave out a small gasp, as he felt Raphael's heat grinded at his hole, his thighs trembled, he felt like suffocating from the heat now, instead the arm around his neck. He gave out a muffled groan, when the sweaty, salive leaking, hot erection was filling him more and more, until it hit the spot and went beyond. He couldn't help but give out a strained, growl, closed his eyes, reached a hand down to start stroking his own self. Raphael kept leaned over Leo and breathing heavy, as he felt the tingles in his stomach. He gave out a raspy groan, when he was completely in, then pulled out almost entirely, then thrusted back in, both of them giving out a moan in pleasure. He did it again, this time Leo started to squirm.

"Hurry up...they can't...can't see us..." Leo whispered on a neddy tone, yet still worried, referring to the younger brothers.

"Let them see. Let them learn." Raphael murmured, then rose up, one hand grabbing Leo's tail and the other his hips and started thrusting, but his cock not being entirely in, althought it was giving his just as good pleasure as full pleasure for Leonardo, repeatedly hitting the spot. The dojo was filled with their grunts and panting and the slapping noise of the repeated contact of flesh and Leo's hand on his own erection.

 

Donatello had a difficult time with Mikey, as no matter what they wanted to try, Mikey made it awkward with his clumsy stepping aside and standing in a wrong position or making Don explain too much. Eventually Don leaned against the wall and pulled Mikey against him.

"Just...try enjoying it and keep yourself in position, okay? Now lean against me." Don explained.

"Ok, dude, but is this really alright?" Mikey asked nervously, he leaned his shell against Don, felt one arm wrap around him to keep him steady, the other hand gently wrapping around Mikey's erection. Mikey was left breathless, as Don started to move his hand, tried to lean over Mikey's shoulder to see a bit better what he was doing.

"Okay...it's okay...relax...." Don whispered.

The encouraging words calmed Mikey and he just made a silly grin, slumping more against Don.

"Woooow....duuude...." he whispered in awe, eventually managing to even explore the posibility to buck in Don's hand to cause more fricktion.

He felt warm, but an unfamiliar pleasure he couldn't give himself while masturbating before, and that being the contact of someone else. It didn't feel rushed or strange, like his first experience with the woman. It felt incredible and calming, safe. His small moans were actually adorable, making Don smile.

"Uh...Don....I need to...." Mikey managed between pants, then body tensed up and came, luckily the water washed it off.

They stood like there for a long while, Mikey panting.

"Well...that was radical." Mikey said, then he could be barely shut up, as he turned around to face Don and speaking about how great it was and exagerating how hot he was and how epic he was, when came. Don just smiled and sometimes chuckled, but then blinked surprised, when heard Leo's voice. Mikey stopped too.

"Where are y-..." Leo exclaimed, but he was showed in the cabine where Mikey and Don were showering. Don and Mikey shouted startled, then Raph stuffed hinself in too, this time all three started to shout how they were squished uncomfortably and barely had any space, all squirming around, eventually ending up awkwardly sulking, Raph also made the water warmer.

"We figured we all stinked." Raph eventually said, grinning.

"Dude, not fair! You stink the most, man!" Mikey complained, as he was squiahed mostly between Leo and Don, his side some of Raph's plastron and thigh. Leo stayed silent and just sulked, not saying anything hos Mikey's member was pressed to his thigh and his to Mikey's thigh, Don nervously chuckled, he got to feel most of Raphael's member, his was kind of pressed to Mikey and slightly Leo.

"Well at least I don't smell like dead fish." Raph teased Mikey.

"Well at least I don't smell like rotten tuna in a sock, that was worn for a week!" Mikey replied.

Leo gave out a silent groan, while Don gave out a longer and louder one, both imagining the smsll, but somehow couldn't relate to Raph'a musk.

 

And so they ended up having a shower together, althought they knew it wasn't over, except Mikey. He was clueless what was coming and just enjoyed the carefree moment with less space.


	10. Chapter 10

Messed up pairings

Warning, explicit sexual content!

  
 ~Part 10~

 

Thr night passed further after the shower. The four brothers got more silent, until Raphael seeming to be more distant from all of them. He closed up in his room and didn't come out of there after the shower. None really knew he was having a sudden break down in a form of a kind of panic attack. He was shivering and all kinds of dirty thoughts became exagerated and nasty. He thought he could manage these just fine before every mating season. After awhile it actually subsided, as he got used to and comfortable knowing Donatello and Leonardo is there with him and they feel the mutual bonding. But now he got nervous again. Mikey. There was Mikey now and it made him feel terrified to scare Michelagelo and hear his whining for a good long time. He also didn't want Leo and Don to leave him behind. Mikey was way more interesting now and the two seemed to compete for Mikey's attention now, instead of his. He didn't want to lose the spoiling attention he had and he didn't want to show his anger. He felt like he was not needed anymore. There was a new thrill for Don and Leo.

Raphael clrnched his teeth and tried his best to keep inside all the stress, pressure and anger inside. He wanted his brothers so badly.

 

Meanwhile Don tried to distract himself with tinkering, however, Mikey didn't leave him alone. The younger one tried all his clumsy, yet unintentional courting for Don to somehow convince the other to sleep together and perhaps try to touch more.

"Look, Mikey....I know how and what you feel. We all feel the same, but this doesn't work as how you ima-..." he stopped and got silent, as he stared up at Leo, who was standing there behind Mikey and glared at Don.

Mikey blinked, then turned around.

"Hey, Leo." Mikey greeted the other, then turned back at Don as if nothing happened.

Leo got even more furious about his presence being ignored like that, Don noticed. Don also notices the hints of jealousy in his eyes. He shook his head and decided to back off.

"I'll check on Raph." Don murmured and excused himself from there.

Mikey wanted to follow him, being kind of disappointed, when he was stopped by Leo.

"We need to talk." Leo grumbled on a serious, strict, yet irritated tone. He didn't wait for Mikey to reply and pulled him in his room . Before Mikey could even think about anything, he was pinned to the wall in Leo's room and kissed by Leo roughly. This wasn't comforting and reassuring like the kiss they had before in the sewers. This was more rough and intrusive kiss. Mikey panicked and wanted to squirm away, his body feeling hot and feeling more turned on. He gave out small whining noises, wanting to separate and ask, but he was held firmly, when his mouth was finally freed, he couldn't say anything, just gasp for air, as his neck and shoulder and plastron was kissed ...lower and lower..

"Bro..." he mumbled breathless, then he felt like burning up, when he searched for Leo, but Leo was kneeling in front of him already, staring at his erection. "I...I uh..." Mikey mumbled awkwardly, not feeling as safe and comfortable with Leo as he used to feel with Don. His gaze met with Leo's deep, reassuring gaze, as he slowly started to stroke Mikey.

"It's okay, little brother. It's okay to feel good." Leo whispered."You don't need to be afraid of me. It's natutal." he added, then carefully, slowly added his tongue and mouth to the stroking. Mikey gave out a shocked sound, gasped for air, feeling heated up. Everything going blurry, as he felt this unfamiliar heat around his member. His mind got foggy, couldn't even comprehend it was Leo's mouth. Small moans left his mouth each time he felt his cock sinking in deeper in the warm mouth, absentmindedly placed a hand on Leo's head, two fingers curling in the back of the blue bandana. They completely forgot about their surroundings, as Leo started to give rougher sucks and stroking where he couldn't reach. Mikey also after a time, instead of squirming around clumsily and rather farther away from the mouth, he finally got ahold of the pace and rather started to buck in the welcoming mouth of the fearless. Eventually Mikey moaned out louder and bucked rougher, giving out small whines, until body tensed and came in Leo's mouth, who patiently waited and unimtentionally swallowed, which he wasn't fond of too much. When he was finally let go, he spewed out and wiped his mouth, looking up at Mikey and following his movements with his gaze, as Mikey slowly sunk down to the ground. Leo sat there facing him, staring at Mikey kind of expectantly. Mikey just panted there, trying to get himself together. Eventhough he came, the heat still wasn't leaving and instead building up more, feeling like as if having a fever. The instincts started to kick more in and yearning for that warmth more and more. Before he would reach to the peak and tackle Leo and begging for more, they both glanced at the door as from outside they heard Don's worried tone.

"Leo? Raph is not opening his door and isn't answering!"

Leo listened, then frowned, he seemed rather disappointed he was interrupted, but after a moment there was his very serious face again, that one which all the brothers figured that serious holding back expression was the face of worry. He jumped up, actually Mikey got worried too, hearing Don being so worried, and both of them left the room, rushing to Don. Mikey felt his body heavy and he needed to actually use stairs and such, as he felt he would fall in place. He was shocked Leo was jumping around si easily, as if nothing happened before, yet he still seemed very turned on.

"What do you mean?" he asked Don, meanwhile Mikey joined them too.

Don examined Leo from head to toe, there was a strange gaze exchange between them, which made Mikey uncomfortable, but eventually Don focused back on the matter.

"Raph locked up and doesn't answer." he repeated on short.

Leo nodded and with skillful ninja movements, parkoured to Raph's room. He first just knocked, then actually impatiently banged at the door.

"Raph, open up! Now!" he ordered as Don and Mikey arrived there too.

No answer.

"RAPHAEL!" Leo shouted fairly loudly and impatiently.

"Raph, bro, you okay there!" Mikey tried too, and pressed his head to the door, trying to listen if he could hear any noises from inside.

"Raph....?" Don tried too, but with a gently voice.

Leo impatiently tried to open the door, knocked aggressively a few more times, then pushed the other two away, and started to get back and then charge at the door and crash with his shell to break in.

Suddenly the door opened and Raphael's irritated glare was present as he asked.

"WHAT!" but being so sudden, Leo's next charge was on him and the two fell on the ground. As Leo and Raph started bickering and squirming,Mikey happily dropped himself on them.

"Dude, you're alive! We thought you joined Shredder's army!"

"Raph!" Don collapsed beside them and started checking Raphs neck and arms where he could for any sign of injury from self harm, somehow his instincts dictating right away fkr any sign of suicidal tendencies, as he knew for a long time Raph and Leo were the most potential for that, but mostly Raph.

"I'm fine, what's your shell problem?! Get out!" Raph shouted.

Mikey felt a safe and comfortable feeling again, them all being together again and feeling alright. He was completely parellel with the underlying tension, until he noticed Leo and Don both acting strange, as Leo was sitting on Raph's lap, which was unusual and Don somehow wanted there too, trying to make up all kinds of excuses to somehow be close to Raph. Mikey frowned. What was going on...until that musk hit him too. His stomach felt like being upside down and his heart pounding, mind getting foggy again, body heated. He felt this strange feeling he wanted there too, so badly.

"Go away.." Raphael grumbled an empty threat, as he couldn't focus, when Leo was grinding on his lap.

"But...I was here first..." Don murmured an argument, he wasn't taken in consideration.

It was usually the two older one's step first. Mikey couldn't help, but stare. It was so hot how Leo was moving, grinding against Raphael.

"Don't you have better things to take care of..." Raphael spoke up on a deep tone, looking at Mikey. Mikey tensed up, when they all looked at him.

"You are needed." Leo finally answered. He stopped grinding.

Before Raph could get any angrier and start shouting, Don leaned and kissed him.

"Please?" he said.

Raph blinked surprised, then he sighed and gave in.

"Fine. Let's give him a proper first time." he mumbled.

Leo made a pleased expression, got off of him, Don also got up and went to help up Mikey, Raphael went after them last.

"W-what is..happening...?" Mikey asked nervously, as they went in his room, Leo was already unressing, Raphael started too.

"It'll be nice, you'll see." Don tried reassuring, then he hesitantly started to undress too.

Mikey just stared at them dumbfounded, not comprehending why were they in his room and why were they undressing. He tensed up, when Raph approached him with a slight grin.

"Come." he mumbled.

Mikey stared up at him, but he made a step back. Suddenly the fear of Raph came back. He was so big and his musk was so strong. He wanted to get closer and flee at the same time. He still was contemplating to run, when Raphael finally grabbed his hand and awkwardly hugged him. Mikey gave out a small noise. He felt dizzy from the aching lust and heat inside. The panic rose even more as he was captured between strong muscular arms, but it being so awkward and trying to be gentle, yet was silly and clumsy, actually made him feel amused. Don awkwardly sat on the bed, Leo impatiently waited, then sighed. Finally Raph let Mikey go and pushed him on the bed. Mikey blinked surprised and by the time he finally comprehended what was going on, he was undressed by them. Mosty Leo and Don, Raph was rather looking. He casually stroked once his huge erection, only then Mikey glanced down. He totally forgot his three brothers were naked all along, only now he noticed and his jaw dropped from Rapahael's huge cock.

"W-woah, dude....how?! I want to grow bigger too!" Mikey sat up and was about to start a casual talk about dick measutements, successfully confusing Raph, until Leonardo pushed Mikey back down and was tugging at Raph to get on bed too.

"Alright you two! Enough!" he ordered, he was hard as well, Don too, but there was something hot about Leonardo for Mikey. For Raphael too, but for Raph there was the anger of wanting to dominate that hot body of Leonardo and make a mess out of him.

Leonardo was about to straddle Mikey, kind of possessively and dominantly, but Raph pulled him off.

"What do you think you're doin' fearless?" Raph hissed between teeth.

"I don't rememeber asking your opinion." Leo snapped back. The tension was rising between them, but somehow it was heated like an aggressive sexual tension. Don swallowed hard and rather tried to not be involved, Mikey actually curiously watched them. He rather got worried and confused, when Leo and Raph started to wrestle annoyedly on the bed beside Mikey and Don.

"And here they go..." Don sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked, then frowned and gave out an OW, as he was hit by Leo's elbow.

"Their usual start..better not get involved. It hurts." Don replied, casually putting his glasses away under the bed, considering it the safest spot.

Mikey grimaced watching how his brothers seemed to be fighting, he didn't understand how is this a foreplay. It rather looks like a turn off. It didn't seem like so for Leo and Raph, they got very into it. Mikey didn't enjoy that tension, so he shrugged and rather pulled Don into sloppy make out, he winced away, when he heard strange sounds from the other side of the bed and the whole bed swaying.

"WOUH!!" he exclaimed and jumped away from Leo and Raph shocked, heat rushing through his body, he wanted to roll off and run off, but Don held him back.

"It's...it's ok, Mikey.." Don tried.

Mikey was utterly shocked seeing Leo bent under Raph, tail lifted and Raph mercilesly pounding in him. His jaw dropped for real this time. The view was actually hot. Mikey was well aware what sex looked like, but seeing his brothers like this was different.

"What is it, baby brain, like what you see?" Raph asked on a mocking tone, holding Leo down even more, not stopping. Leo didn't give up fighting against being mated and dominated for a very long time, eventually gave in and silently enjoyed the pleasure, stroking himself. Raph pulled out and motioned at Mikey, offering to try Leo's ass. Mikey blinked, got even more shocked, fast shook his head. Raph shrugged, let Leo go and rather crawled on Mikey, pinned him down.

"Then you're next." he grumbled on a deep tone, Mikey went pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, yep! If you are still reading, please leave a comment!~


End file.
